vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters/Devils
72 Daemons Naud Berith Naud Berith (ナウド・ベリス, Naudo Berisu) is a member of the House of Berith from the 72 Daemons. An announcer of Hell's media, he was one of the announcers during the Rating Game between Arthur and Leohart. Lilitifa Vepar Lilitifa Vepar (リリティファ・ウェパル, Riritifa Weparu) is a member of the extinct household of Vepar from the 72 Daemons. She has the look of a typical mermaid (human top, fish bottom) with rare green hair. She currently lives in a lake inside the Gremory territory. She is a model for a clothing brand for the Gremory's and is a celebrity around the territory of the Gremory clan because of it. Gragg Forneus Gragg Forneus (グラッグ・フォルネウス, Guraggu Foruneusu) is a pure-blooded High-Class Devil of the House of Forneus from the 72 Daemons. His facial features resembles that of an anglerfish. He actively pursued Lilitifa to recruit her as one of his servants. Eneely Vassago Eneely Vassago (エニーレィ・ヴァサーゴ, Enīryi Vasāgo) is the elective head and next heiress of the House of Vassago from the 72 Daemons. The House of Vassago originally had good ties with House of Astaroth until their downfall. Due to that, she has a grudge against Arthur Pendragon and his group. Iolava Amon Iolava Amon (イオラヴァ・アモン, Iorava Amon) is the second son of the House of Amon, and the fiancé of Eneely Vassago. Cleria Belial Cleria Belial (クレーリア・ベリアル, Kurēria Beriaru) was the Dhampyr (half-Vampyre, half-Devil) cousin of the former head of the House of Belial, Diehauser Belial and the Satan Bonnibell Belial. She was the High-Class Devil who ruled Tokyo before the peace treaty and the Pendragon family's move. During that time, she was in a romantic relationship with Masaomi Yaegaki, an exorcist and priest from the Protestant Church. However, since their relationship was forbidden, both she and Masaomi were killed to protect the status quo of both Heaven and Hell. This turns out to be a cover story made by both the Old Devils and Archdemons because Cleria learned about the King Piece and how they were using it to control the Rating Games. Cleria made a brief appearance in Volume 18, embracing Masaomi while in Heaven before his official death. Lord Belial Lord Belial (ベリアル卿, Beriaru kyō), is Diehauser's father, Bonnibell's uncle and the current head of the House of Belial. A kind and compassionate man, Lord Belial dearly loved his family particularly his son and daughter and priotize their welfare and safety above everything else. During Diehauser's childhood, Lord Belial had made immense sacrifices to allow his son to have the best education despite financial difficulties such as reducing the numbers of social outfits he had. His love for his son, daughter and niece Cleria was so strong, he is willing to lose his high political position and connections in the Great King Faction by attacking Zekram Bael for hurting them, Lord Belial understands his son's passion for Rating Games and desired for Diehauser to rejoin the Rating Game Tournament. He also comforted Diehauser with the fact that he and his clan will not abandon him and they will help Diehauser atone for his crime. Calfa Belial Diehauser's mother and Lord Belial's wife, Calfa Belial loved her son dearly and like her husband, she made many sacrifices for Diehauser by selling valuable jewelry for Diehauser's education. She is also extremely protective of her son as she was initially against Diehauser's participation in the Rating Games out of fear that Diehauser may get hurt. Lord Baal Lord Baal (バアル卿, Bāru kyō) is the current head of the House of Baal and the father of Sairaorg, Magdarann and Elisabeth, the husband of Misla and a unnamed second wife, and the younger half-brother of Venelana Gremory and Griffith Poe Karnstein, Arthur's, Mina's, Hinami's, Le Fay's and Satanael's grandfather. According to Magdarann, Lord Baal is extremely prideful even for a Baal and never showed any sort of fatherly love towards his children, as he was greatly angered with his elder son Sairaorg for not born with the clan's Right of Damnation. This caused Sairaorg to be scorned and shunned and the same discrimination was directed to his wife, Misla, just the same for being the one who birthed a "Failure" in his eyes. He married his second wife and had his second son Magdarann and only daughter Elisabeth, who were born with the clan's trademark, but Elisabeth was born with massive amounts of the ability and greater mastery then her father, and was very displeased when Magdarann was defeated by Sairaorg for the title as the next head. Additionally, he did not think highly of Magdarann's passion for plants and ability of Botanokinesis, and his remarkable achievements in botanical research while many Devils and Vampyres commended Magdarann for being able to revive extinct plants and cultivating rare fruits, and Elisabeth's far superior amount of power in Right of Damnation then even her father. Lord Baal considered Madgarann's achievements in plant research and Elisabeth's superior power as shameful actions and sternly warned them instead of praising them. Lord Baal is also a very jealous man as according to Zekram, aside from Sairaorg, he also has a strong hatred towards Arthur as he is the strongest among the young Devils and half-breeds and the rising star as Oppai Dragon in Hell, garnering popularity and fame despite him being a Devils with both Hero and Seraph blood. Lord Sitri The current Head of the Sitri Clan, Father of Sora, Serafall, Sona and Serena. At some point in the past, he had arranged an engagement for Sona to marry, but she was able to call it off after beating her suitor in a game of chess. Lady Sitri Is the wife of the Lord Sitri and Mother of Sora, Serafall, Sona and Serena. Not much is known about her aside that she is best friends with both Venelana Gremory and Ashe Elizabeth. Sora Sitri Sora Sitri is the older brother of Serafall, Sona and Serena, and former heir of the Sitri house. He has the appearance of a handsome young man with abnormal seaweed-green hair and purple eyes. Sectaas Spectyr Barbatos Sectaas Spectyr Barbatos (セクタス・スペクトル・バルバトス, Sekutasu Supekutoru Barubatosu) is the queen of Magdarann Baal-Behemoth's peerage from the House of Barbatos. She is described as a beautiful woman with dark blue hair and red eyes. She first appeared in Volume 21 supporting her master when Bedeze Abaddon assaulted the Behemoth territory. She reappeared in Volume 25 in a spar in the Sitri territory, teasing Arthur alongside Mina and Akeno. She is participating in the Alliance Cup under Team Imperial Purpure as Leohart's Rook. Bafeel Furcas Bafeel Furcas is one of the knights of Seekvaira Agares and the younger sister of Beluga Furcas from the House of Furcas, a family that tames horses. She has a appearance of woman in her early twenties and has long straight sorrel hair and golden eyes. Other Demons Zatouji Zatouji '(ザトゥージ ''Zatōji) is a young Devil-in-training from Madara Town who specializes in familiars. He strives to become a Familiar Master. He acts as a guide to novice Devils who have yet to obtain a familiar. He suggests capturing several of the same type to breed them in order to gain more powerful familiars. Lirenkus '''Lirenkus (リレンクス Rirenkusu) is a young boy who is a fan of Arthur's Oppai-Dragon Show. Since birth, Lirenkus was unable to use demonic-power and has been neglected by others because of that, his parents however have been supporting and wishing for their son to get stronger. He first appeared in Volume 10, where he was accompanied by his mother for the Oppai-Dragon signing but was upset as he arrived too late to get an autograph. Arthur who was watching the boy came over to cheer him by signing on his cap and told him not to cry and to stand strong no matter how many times he falls. Lirenkus reappeared in Volume 17, during the open day for Auros Academy, a school he was interested in enrolling. Just when the school was under attack by Devil's Hand, Lirenkus shows to his parents that he could now use fire magic, even if it's just a little. His parents are shown to be proud of him. He also meets Arthur again who, much to his mother's surprise, still remembers her son. Lucifer Lucifer (ルシファーRushifā) was the former King of Devils and one of the seven original Satans, master of the Lucifuge Clan, Lilith's husband and Raylan's father, who is also known as the Morning Star. According to Mephistopheles and Azazel, Lucifer like his fellow Satans had a extremely domineering personality. He also had immense arrogance as according to Azazel, Lucifer and the other original Satans tyrannically desired to become the Kings of the World by destroying the World to create their own definition of a new world of Devils and to realize their selfish shared ambition of world domination. Lucifer, because of his ideology, had so much pride in his actions and this trait would be passed down to his son and descendants. Lucifer and his fellow Satans, the original Beelzebub, Leviathan, Mammon, Belphegor, Belial, and Asmodeus, led the Devils to fight in the Great Mythology War against Vampyres led by the first Vampyre and his followers, the Seraphs led by the God of the Bible, the Heroes led by the Original Hero, and the Fallen Angels led by Azazel, thus resulting in the deaths of billions of Devils with more than half of the Devil Noble Clans of the 72 Daemons left extinct. A majority of the countless armies of Devils that served under the 72 High Class Devil Families also died in the process. Even after Lucifer's death in the Great Mythology War alongside his fellow Satans, his ideology still continues to cause a tremendous negative impact on the Devils from the Old Maou Faction, an organization of fanatic Devils who absolutely support his world domination ambitions, and who continued to cause danger and chaos to Hell. Lilith (Raylan's Mother) Lilith (リリス Ririsu) is the wife of Lucifer, the mother of Raylan, the grandmother of Rizevim, the great-grandmother of Percival, Alan and Ariel Lucifer, and the ex-wife of Adam, she is known as the Mother of all Demons. She participated in the Great Mythology War against God, the Vampyres, the Heroes and the Fallen Angels alongside the Original Satans. She went missing after the war and was not heard since then. Rizevim honored his mother by naming the spawn of Wagyl after her. It's revealed that Lilith is still alive and being cared for in the Realm of the Dead by Hades and Persephone. It’s revealed that Hades located Lilith in Drakon's and Rizevim's laboratory under the intel of Mephistopheles and, oddly, Cythraul. Currently Lilith is healing in the Realm of the Dead and is helping Persephone with her new queen duties due to Hades sealing himself to fight Trihexa. Lilith made her official appearance in True Volume 4, she is described as a beautiful women in about her mid-thirties, with deep-red eyes and black hair, as well as horns and a tail. She currently wears a white version of Persephone's outfit. While she is a mute (unable to talk), Lilith is shown to be a kind and shy person. Alivian Alivian (アリヴィアン Arivian) is a reincarnated Devil serving as queen and a butler for Seekvaira Agares. He is formerly a Eastern European Dragon (East Slavic Dragon) from the Dragon clan called "Zmei" and was forbidden from turning into his Dragon form by Seekvaira. He is also the one that gave the most trouble to Sona Sitri during the Rating Game between Sona and Seekvaira. Michael Maier Michael Maier (マイケル・マイヤー Mikeru Maiyā) is the Bishop of Sora Sitri. He is a historical figure who was once a human physician, composer, alchemist and the former counsellor to the Holy Roman Emperor, Rudolf II, until he was reincarnated as a Devil. He is a engineer of the Demonic Power Research Institute, working under Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. He appeared in the Short Story Golden Maiden, in which in the past, he helped Ariel Lucifer in rescuing Asia from being executed by the fellow members of her clan, he settled on a truce with the clan leader; Suou Bauer to allow her to live under the care of Lucifer. Ikue Doumon Ikue Doumon ( ) is the queen and wife of Satan Bonnibell Belial. Said to be one of the strongest Queens in Hell, she is a former member of the Doumon Clan of mystics, being able to create and control a spiritual water and can summon countless numbers of spirits to do her bidding. She is said to be a beautiful woman in about her early-thirties, with long and sleek black hair and purple eyes. Shemhazai's wife The Demon/Succubus wife of the Fallen Angel Shemhazai who he married some time before the series and became with-child. She was first mentioned at the end of Volume 4 in a conversation between Azazel, Chantinelle and her husband. Not much is know about her except that she's noted to being a good women for staying with Shemhazai at the risk of her assassination due to a few of Azazel's subordinates being against the peace treaty. Azazel also mentioned that their child will be the bridge between Devils', Succubus' and Fallen Angels. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Succubus/Incubus Category:Imps